The new kid
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: The gang all are finally juniors and seniors at West HighSchool, but damn does their life get turned for a rodeo when a small boy with unique green eyes moves to the small town from Texas.
1. Chapter 1

this will be the M rated stuff later on so its mainly goanna be fluff for the first few chapters, sorry not sorry.

but really hope you like this story, hello evil goodbye innocence will be updated soon and if you also follow my soul eater stoies, Souls Sexy Side will be updated soon as well as don't ignore BlackStar if people do want another chapter.

small thing, this stories goanna have some now a day electronics like phones, ipods ds and psps

enjoy.

...

...Sodadpop P.O.V...

"Shut the fuck up you idiot" Steve grumbled at Two-Bit who was laughing at his despair, while the class was pretty rowdy after the big assembly. "Well what did you expect Steve you said it in front of him of anyone in this room" I laughed.

The whole class was really rowdy actually, but homeroom really wasn't a class people cared about, so we didn't really notice when an administer walked in. However we sure as hell noticed the little hottie that was being led in by said administrator!

She stood talking to the homeroom teacher Mr. Moden gesturing to the smaller boy, god he was really fucking cute, he had pretty long bedheaded auburn hair that covered a lot of his face and went down his neck a little bit. When our teacher noticed our attention he cleared his throat, "well since you all seem pretty interested, would you feel comfortable introducing yourself kiddo".

He pulled the second ear bud out of his ear, putting his hands in his pocket before turning to us, showing the most amazing green eyes id ever seen. "Uh, hi my names Ponyboy Blackwing" ( _he's not related to Darry nor Soda in this fanfic)_ he said in the voice I kind of imagined he'd have. "Well I kind of do a few questions for new kids and at the beginning of the year, where are you from, whats one free time activity and one interesting fact about yourself",

He stayed quiet for a second before looking at us again, "well I just moved here from Dallas Texas, I usually am riding my horse in my free time when im not, well cleaning up or taking care of him". I heard Dal chuckle a little at that, he has fun taking care of his rodeo horse, "and one interesting thing about me, I sell painting and stuff like that". He looked at the teacher again "did I do that right", aww he's adorable!

Mr. Moden nodded before pointing to the desk actually right next to mine and said boy sat down right next to me, score one for Sodapop!

He sat his bag down and I began studying it a little, you can learn a lot about someone from their bag did ya know? It was a plain black double zipper with a neon green front pouch and two nets on the other side. On one zipper was the flag with one white star on it, the other was a military looking keychain, there were a bunch of patched with slogan. Some were some sick looking cars, a military badging and flag you'd find on a uniform, and his last name on another patch. There was a black metallic looking water bottle in one netting and a lanyard with some keys clipped to the side.

I then looked up to him seeing he'd reached into the bag, grabbing a thick looking messy leather-bound journal that had this really cool heart with these cracks and black veins on it. He began writing in the already near full page with this really cute twinkle in his eye like the one Steve gets when he works on a car.

"You've gotta be really into that writing, you have such a passionate face" he looked up at me before smiling, "yea, I really do like writing, I've been writing this for over two weeks now". His laugh made me get this weird fuzzy warmth in my stomach. "So its a story, what's it called" he looked almost shocked at the question before answering, "The Heartsmith". ( _if you haven't seen the comic of heartsmith go find it its amazing! it'll really clue you in with the story line im going with here)_

I smiled at him, "oh, im Sodapop Curtis by the way, but you can call me Soda" I winked, making him blush. Suddenly the bell rang and I ripped out a piece of paper from a random scrap on the floor, writing my number in it. "Heres my number, text me Pony" I waved.

I walked out to be greeted by my group as we hung by our lockers, talking about random shit when I saw Pony walk out, plugging his ear buds into a iPod. He walked past, giving me a small smile as he passed, "ya know for a sophomore hes pretty fuckin hot dude" Two-Bit purred.

"Hell yea, I kind of want to get to know him a bit actually, he seems like that kid who there's more to him than what looks like there is" Dal said. "Hell Soda I saw you talking to him, what'd he say to you", my attention turned back to my older brother Darry. "Oh we were just talking about this book he was writing the Heartsmith I think its called, suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

 **'Hey just letting you know this is my number**  
 **-Pony'**

I smiled a bit before replying back.

 **'Hey Pony! thnx for txting back so fast lol, what classes do u have by the way?'**

 **'oh I have this scedual:**  
 **1-chemistry  
** **2-algebra 2**  
 **3-art  
** **-Lunch**  
 **4-English lit  
5-creative lit.**  
 **6- gym**  
 **Not really sure who the teachers are, I haven't met them yet...'**

My eyes widened a little when I read over his schedule, he actually had a lot of classes with us which was weird since we were all juniors and seniors except for Johnny.

 **'That's awesome! u got a lot of classes w/ me & my friends! Im sure they'll help u out they look mean but r rrly nice guys actually, I go w/ u :)'**

 **'Really youd be okay helping me out?! Thank-You so so so much! I really appreciate this.'**

I smiled before typing out one more message to the lil guy.

 **'Its not ever a prob u got Q's u no where 2 find me u got my #, don't hesitate 2 ask me k?'**

 **'Yea I will, ill text you later, im going to go talk with my Chem. teacher bye Soda :)'**

I slid my phone back in my pocket before walking to my Auto class with Steve, I have a good feeling im goanna get along super well with that cutie pie.

...

So a bit of an authors note, im not sure actually which ship I really wanna do for this story right now, that why it is left so open ended, id love for suggestions if you could. And again id like to point out that Pony **IS NOT** related to Soda nor Darry **AT ALL** in this fanfic.

~Devil~


	2. Chapter 2

...Pony's P.O.V...

The chemistry class was pretty much what I expected it to be, it had some color to it but there were tubes and beakers all over. Guess I came in during the middle of a lab week or something, oops...

"Excuse me sir are you the teacher of this class" I tapped the tall man's arm getting his attention as he gave me a pretty big grin. "Well hi, you my new kiddo" I just nodded before he grabbed his clipboard "alright, your desk is right there with your lab partner, his names uh, David". I felt like he was hesitant about that, I wonder why.

I went to the last table in the back where I was assigned and pulled my psp out and started fucking around in my mine craft world. But you know that feeling you get when someone's whatching you, I kept getting that until I looked up to see this guy just standing by the table, silently looking down at me. "Hi there, um are you David by any chance" I said trying to spark conversation. "Your in my spot" he said really suddenly, it almost startled me, but I looked around, "oh uh im sorry" I moved to the wall seat.

he didn't say anything just sat down quickly, still, staring at me **...**

i just tried to ignore it but he had completely turned to me, getting super close making me yelp softly, I don't like being loud nor having attention drawn. "Do you um, need something" I curled into myself as he suddenly put his hands on me, slowly eyeing me up, I stood up then catching some student in the rooms eyes. I moved past him and went out the door down the hall and stopped to only notice that he was following me! He walked up to me and cowered back into the locker, "your very, pretty" he grinned as I ran past seeing my only hope.

i ducked under the staircase storage area before pulling my phone out.

 **soda help me!**

it didn't take long for my phone to buzz.

' **wats wrong?!'**

I began typing out my whole predicament.

' **This guy from Chem. (His names David) literally tried to touch me in class then just chased me out!'**

I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath as I waited formy phone, which came pretty quick.

 **'Where are you at right now?'**

I told him I was under the stairs and with in a matter of minutes he peeped his head seeing me. "Aw Pony you alright, I'm sorry I shoulve warned you about that guy" he said helping me up. "Do you want me to go to the class with you" I nodded and we walked back, back to my uncomfortable zone. The teacher saw me with Soda amend walked out "hey I saw what happened are you alright".

i just nodded "good, I'm glad to hear that, i can't really move you any wear else though, I'm sorry".

I just nodded and looked seeing David wasn't there, I looked up to Soda, nuzzling my face into his shoulder "th-thanks Soda" I whispered more. He looked a little surprised but smiled rubbing my shoulder, "hey ive got no problem at all helping you, ill meet you outside the door after class okay". He smiled and I nodded as he walked out the door and I sat down just as the bell rang, and David walked in.

He didn't look at me at all, just stared straight ahead, and I took the time to reach into my bag for a notebook id designated for chemistry.

The notes were really long with all these busy diagrams and procedures explaining what the next lab would be looking like, and I wrote it all down, unlike some lazy kids in front of me. They both sat complaining about something their parents did, they both wore what looked like varsity jackets, football players maybe?

When we got dismissed for the last five minutes to chat one just happened to glance back as I was closing my notebook, giving me this kind of shocked look. "You actually were taking notes, nobody takes notes dude" he laughed, as I threw my ook in my bag giving him a bored glance. "Well your wrong saying nobody does considering half the cclass was taking some kind of notes but I guess you missed that".

The bell rang as they stood up abruptly "are you getting lippy with me bitch" he yelled making me smirk as I walked to the door. "A im not a dog so don't call me a bitch and b, your no superior with the shit spewing out of your mouth, so don't talk down to me".

Soda's eyes were wide as I walked out to him smiling "hi Soda"

He started laughing and pulled me into a tight hug, "Pony our just too great" he said pulling me with him down the hall, up some stairs and into another hall. "Heres the math wing, im sure you can find the room number on your schedule right".

I looked through the busy parchment filled with too much information, E125.

"Uh its says east one twenty five" his eyes widened a little as he pushed me into the room we were standing in front of, "your in my class, you have second fourth and sixth hour with me". He smiled sitting down in his seat, "oh nobody sits in that desk youll probably be put there". I rested my bag down as more and more kids filled the room.

_time skip_

I looked over at Soda as the book pages and questions were being assigned, his notes looked kinda small for what we had written down. "Go ahead and work with a partner if you want to, but work quietly you hear now" the teacher yelled over the already gathering students.

Soda looked back at me with these puppy like eyes, "um, did you understand any of that Pony".

I nodded and sat on the desk in front of him looking in his open textbook, "ill ive you a walk through alright, um lets see firszt question is". I pulled a pencil out and wrote out the equation.

"Complete until you have the final answer, F(x)= -2x-4 and g(x)=7-x, alright, so these two are the base equations syoull start with, think of it as a stencil and you have to finish the details.".

He nodded as I looked at him, I continued writing out the function "alright the first thing we need to figure out is if f(x)=8 so all you do is take the F(x) problem from here". I pointed to the beginning 2x problem as he slowly nodded, writing out the problem with me, "so basically you'll look and see what are they asking, they tell you that the eight is standing for f(x) for the problem".

"So that means the problem should look something like this, 8=-2x-4 because we are just plugging in the numbers given right" I say looking back at Soda who nodded again. "Now all you have to do is solve, you know how to do that right, with the pemdas thing" he just raised an eyebrow, "what's Pemdas we never learned that".

I wrote the acronym on the top of his paper, "P parentheses, E exponents, M multiplication, D division, A addition, S subtraction" I looked back up at him. "Basically its a way to remember the best way to solve a problem like this, youll just go in order of the things you find, so there are no parentheses exponents or multiplying but you do have to add the four from both sides to cancel out the four here".

I showed him as I wrote the problem out drawing a line under the fours, "so now the problem after is 12=-2x because we added four to the eight to cancel out the four on the other side, basically we are trying to get X alone".

I saw him od again and write out the problem as I had, "So now what you do is go to the next step in pemdas, since two is the last remaining number and its connected to the X we cant just subtract the two, we have to divide it out from both sides, so that will make the problem -6=X which means we have the answer for the next step which is g(x)= what, negative six".

he finished the problem, and I wrote out the beginning og the next step, "get it, now with that six we have the beginning already figured out for step two, its the same thing from above just with g(x) now". He looked to the top of the paper, "so does that mean its -6=7-x now" I smiled and nodded as he finished the problem without any help from me.

"So after step four this should be the final answer according to the book, um so we divide -15.1 with -1 from -X and that is 15.5, soo that's the final answer, do you get how to do this now". He nodded "Damn pony you should really just teach this, you seem to get this like the back of your hand, plus your notes are so much easier to follow, you even give a description to each step of what your doing" he said in awe looking at my page of notes. He was pretty point on though, the way the teacher was teaching it didn't make a lot of sense at all, but I guess that's another way to do it.

We finished all the problems with ten extra minutes, as we were talking the teacher came over "are you done with your work boys" she raised an eyebrow. I nodded opening my notebook up to the finished problems, she looked over at Soda, "mr. Curtis, I know your a repeat offender when it comes to unfinished assignments". He opened his book up also showing finished problems, "now Soda I know you weren't paying attention so I don't appreciate you copying off another student".

I stood up quickly "he didn't copy off me, I would know if he did, because I walked him through some of the problems and I know he wasn't copying off me also because I wrote the problems out as he talked through doing them".

The class had gone quiet, "Mr. Blackwing I understand your trying to help but that's the teachers job" he scoffed "and some job your doing, half the class didn't understand half of the things you were saying, and on top of you jumping all over the place do you yourself even understand what you teaching, because your teaching it the hard way when I taught soda how to do it the easiest way possible"

She looked a little shocked, "don't you get your making all these unnecessary steps when all you have to do is at most three steps to figure it out, so don't make accusations against a kid because you think you know something, and you wonder why kids don't want to change, the way teachers treat the kids like thugs I sure wouldn't have any motivation either!".

I sat down crossing my arms glaring as she just walked back to her desk, as I heard a small chuckle then a loud "damn the new kid is one hell of a pistol holy shit" then the whole class laugh. I felt myself blush as I saw Soda retaining his laugh.

The bell rang as I got up with Soda, walking over towards the back hall were the art classes were at, "thanks Pony that was damn refreshing" he laughed making me smirk and roll my eyes. "Hey Soda, wait up", we both turned seeing his friends from dismorning run up to us, a lot of them to be honest".

"Hey guys whats up" he smiled as the tall buff rust haired guy threw an arm around him, "was wondering if you knew anything about some kid putting Ms. Maren in her place earlier, its all over the school". Soda gasped in looking at me with big eyes, before smiling and bursting out laughing, they looked at me before I felt my face heat up. I looked down rocking my weight from one foot to the other, "what, he was being really mean to Soda and I was sick of hearing her act all high and mighty".

Their eyes all widened as this whitish blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes leaned against the wall "really, damn I told ya'll he sure as hell got more then what you see".

He looked at me and winked, I quickly looked away as I felt my face heating up, "so kiddo, whats your name again" the tall bulk guy with blue green eyes asked, "uh its PonyBoy but just call me Pony, its just easier".

He nodded, "alright, im sure if you've been talking to mr. doesn't shut up you might know me already" soda looked up at him offended like. "Hey now!" maing everyone chuckle to some extent, I nodded my head no, "oh that's shocking, put him infornt of anyone and he doesn't shut up but put him with someone cute and he cant say a word". That got them going...

"ive got to get to class guys, ill see you in fourth hour Soda" I smiled, walking into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow hi okay so heres the details, im seriosu into getting in and posting more stories and finishing the ones i have neglected for so so so long! I have half the stories finished and written out they just need to be edited down and will be posted up within the neext month. I plan to finish up "The new kid' in this month and we will see about the rest of my outsiders stories over how well i like the ends i have now or i may add more to them.

Overall, enjoy the next chapter and i hope to hear from all of you about what you think!

The day slowly ticked by for Pony, Art was pretty quiet consider the class only consisted of eight other students. He'd worked on his first assignment which was a photo realism sketch where he had to basically, copy a photo. Seeing as it was one of the classes he'd been excited for it of course went by extremely quickly.

Lunch he'd just skipped since that was a nightmare he'd had since he started school at a young age and took the time to find where the library was. Unfortunately he couldn't check any books out until he had his student I.D in a couple of days. Which obviously bummed the auburn out immensely, but there wasn't anything that could be done but to keep his patience.

Surprisingly he hadn't gotten a text from Soda at all during the hour and twenty minute period break. Since his schedule had not been decided on yet, he didn't have a fourth hour for the day or an A, B or C lunch. This also meant he could explore around for an hour and twenty minutes, which allowed him to i guess in a way, snoop around and see what was in school. In reality though he was making mental notes of where good quiet spots or hidden away reading spots were.

Turning down a quiet corridor towards the back of the school, the plaster wall turned into brick and a blue steel door stood out. Walking closer to it the door was next to a display window inside the room to the left of the doorway. The case contained what looked like car parts and a poster board displaying pictures of students working on cars, motorcycles and different engines.

To the right of the door was a window that spanned only a couple of feet wide but was floor to ceiling in height. Peering into the window did he see concrete floor and a car lift on the floor. The room appeared to continue further on both sides but he couldn't see from his small sightline. Suddenly he saw a larger man walk into view in the room taking off some greasy gloves and look to the window at Pony. Said boy kind of jumped and dodged out of the windows view as his social anxiety kicked into overdrive.

The door squeaked open and the man from inside poked his head out seeing Pony outside leaning against the wall. "Hey there kiddo" he smiled, Pony squeaked out a small hello in return. "Say I dont think ive seen you around before, are you new here" he asked, he leaned off the wall and faced the man, nodding his head. "Um yeah, my names Pony, todays my first day here, i'm just kind of exploring around because I skipped lunch". Pony admitted shifting his bags strap to sit up on his shoulder properly, the balding gentleman smile widened at this.

"That's great to hear, that's understandable, the lunchroom can be pretty rowdy, would you like to come in and see our auto tech shop?". He motioned into the shop door and curiosity had him as he again nodded and followed in, closing the door. The shop was as he expected much bigger than it appeared there was enough space to fit six cars in total. There were also three car lifts in the shop but they were all different in a way Pony couldn't explain. Then again he really didn't know anything about cars let alone repairing them was over his head.

The teacher he guessed sat down in a side office that was a room in itself, "welcome to the auto tech room, i'm not sure if you heard we had this but this class is pretty neat, my name is Mr. Olifer i'm the teacher of all three of the classes here". Pony looked back at the Mr. Olifer, "three classes, what do you mean three?" he asked making the slightly overweight man laugh a bit. "Oh yes, so the auto tech program here is broken down into three different classes , there's know your auto, intro to auto and advanced auto".

He leaned back into the chair he was seated in, "know your auto is getting to know the basics like general maintenance, finding and looking up specs, and introducing you to what is in these fields".

Pony nodded becoming interested, "intro to auto is taking your general knowledge and introducing you to components in your car. So understanding how the cooling system works or what oil does for your engine and how your car has the power to go and what is all involved in the suspension". He explained thoroughly moving his hands as he talked, " and advanced auto is actually working on and repairing cars so you get to fully be engaged in working in an engine". **( A.N: My highschool has this program and i'm in it currently working to be in the auto field so sorry if this is really specific it's just sorta my thing…)**

"That's really cool actually, i'm rubbish when it comes to cars so all of that's over my head" Pony laughed a bit rubbing the back of his neck. Olifer smiled back " well if you're ever interested I myself and i'm sure my advanced students would love to teach you anything you'd like to know". He got up turning on the light in the rear of the shop and opening up one of the two sliding garage doors in the rear. "I'm not signed up for this class though so I don't think I could do that though" Pony sighed a bit wishing he'd gone over the schools pamphlet more carefully.

Mr. Olifer turned around putting a hand on his hip, "aw that's actually never a problem, I have a lot of students come in her during lunch and stay after school working in here. You're always welcome to come and stop in." This made the green eyes boy smile a bit more, "if it's okay with you I think I may take that offer up, this class sounds really neat". With that they both walked to the door and let themselves out, "My Advanced class will be in here at the next bell but it was nice meeting you Pony, hope to see you soon little guy".

With that they said their goodbyes and Pony left to continue down the hallway, He ran up to the second floor stopping by his locker. Dropping off the textbooks he had acquired throughout the day, making his bag much lighter. As he turned and shut the metal door he nearly screamed when three larger clean cut looking guys were standing less than a foot away from him. "Whats up grease ball"

Pony backed up slightly trying to put space between himself and the larger boys, that was unfortunately useless as for every step he took they took a step forward. He looked around slightly as he noticed the hallway he was in had become increasingly vacant. Looking back up at the boys did he notice that the guy directly in front of him was from his chemistry class wearing a varsity jacket. The social slammed his hand against the locker behind him directly next to his head but Pony did his best to not visibly show how startled he was.

"Ain't you the new kid from chemistry, the one with the attitude problem" he said in a mocking tone looking down at him. He was damn near inches away and Pony couldn't stand it, as he glared at the football player. "What do you want dude" Pony growled out narrowing his eyes, making the soc do the same "who the hell do you think you are, just because your new ain't mean shit to us horse boy, i'll teach you like the rest of em".

The soc then grabbed Pony by his shirt wrenching him back to slam his head against the lockers, he pulled his fist back ready to strike. Pony just turned his head and closed his eyes getting ready for the pain but it never came, instead he heard something that made him wish he'd been hit instead.

"Say Bryan not so fast man, why fuck up his face he's pretty cute, I think you know a better way of putting kids like him in their place". Pony had a bad feeling he knew what he was talking about as he caught the smirk on their faces. He was yanked up and into alcove of the bathroom as he pulled tried to get away from the crazy asswhipes.

Thankfully luck was on his side as a hall monitor walked by as he was in the entry of the bathroom, "hey you let go of that boy right now!". She grabbed her radio muttering something before she went to push the soc away from me. He let go at that point at that point and Pony put as much distance between himself and the three football players that he could. Two more staff had come up the staircase and grabbed the other guys, as the one social turned giving him a snide glare before they disappeared around the corner.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he picked his bag up again, heading down the stairwell to go to gym that he was incredibly late to now. "Great first day isn't it" he sighed out just wanting to get through this last class and get the hell out of this school and just go home. Well the new home, and finish unpacking so that he can just breathe.

"One more class, and you can go Pony, one more" he told himself as he opened the gym doors.


End file.
